


Heatwave

by CaroltheQueen (always_1895)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby has it bad, F/M, Gratuitous Marcus ogling, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_1895/pseuds/CaroltheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lived in a temperature controlled environment in space their whole lives, the people of the Ark were perhaps better equipped to deal with the cold than they were heat.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Abby gets distracted by shirtless, wet Marcus working outside in the sun.</p><p>Set post-season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

Having lived in a temperature controlled environment in space their whole lives, the people of the Ark were perhaps better equipped to deal with the cold than they were heat. Which was why, when they reached the height of summer, there were far too many cases of sunburn and heatstroke, and Abby had practically had to deliver a lecture to Arcadia en masse on the _extra_ importance of staying cool and hydrated the hotter the weather got. She drilled it into Marcus in particular, partly because she spent more time with him than anyone else (except perhaps Jackson), and partly because she _worried_ about him more than almost anyone else. 

____Especially when he insisted on continuing to work on their housing development under the blazing sun, arguing that it was more necessary than ever to get it done, given that more and more people were living outside in tents rather than bear the stifling heat of Alpha Station. During he day the metal hull was burning to the touch and there were no windows to open. Abby hadn't expected her perfectly sensible health concerns to yield such unexpectedly pleasing results when it came to Marcus Kane._ _ _ _

____They had recently moved medical outside too, given that it would do more damage to keep people suffering from heatstroke in the inside environment, and Abby had a clear view from her work station of Marcus, amongst twenty or so other people, at the building site. Several of the men had already removed their shirts as they worked in the midday sun, including Bellamy Blake, which had apparently caused a stir amongst some of the younger female population, openly ogling and giggling across the yard._ _ _ _

____Abby rolled her eyes and turned back to Raven, who was talking a mile a minute about adapting the Ark's solar panels for use on the ground, as Abby went through her weekly check up on her hip. Most of what she was saying went over Abby's head to begin with, though she tried to keep up, but that understanding shrank down to zero when she spotted Marcus peeling off his sweaty shirt too._ _ _ _

____She wondered exactly how many times she'd missed this show before, considering the tanned skin he'd revealed that she had yet to map with her hands and mouth, and that her gaze was now raking over, hungrily. Between the post-ALIE chaos, the duty to their people, and the exhaustion and fatigue brought on by the heat, they hadn't had the chance to do much more than exchange a few careful kisses, but now Abby felt a surge of desire hit her hard and settle low in her belly._ _ _ _

____Her gaze roamed over his shoulders, arms and chest, toned from hard living and all the outside labour he'd been doing. Abby wanted to feel those muscles tense under her touch. A distant part of her was aware she was staring, but overall she decided she didn't care when he made everything that much better (or worse, she couldn't decide) by bending down and scooping up several handfuls of water from a bucket and splashing it over his face and head. He pushed back wet curls out of his eyes and Abby's fingers twitched, wanting. She watched droplets run down his chest, glistening in the sunlight, and felt the desperate urge to march over there, drag him to bed and lick the water from his skin; lay passionate claim to his mouth and body and take him deep inside._ _ _ _

____As if she'd broadcast her thoughts out loud, Marcus turned suddenly and caught her gaze, eyes dark and knowing, and she heard Raven's laughter next to her, dousing her like her own bucket of cold water._ _ _ _

____“Oh my God, you haven't heard a word I've said in the last five minutes, have you?”_ _ _ _

____Reality came crashing down, and Abby remembered that she felt sweaty and disgusting, tired and sluggish in the humidity, with a headache brewing behind her eyes, even as Marcus came walking towards her, looking cool and tanned and beautiful and... _She was still staring._ _ _ _ _

______“Seriously, Abby,” She tore her eyes from him to finally face Raven, who was full of amusement at her expense, “You have to get on top of this...” She smirked, and nodded at Marcus, who was almost at their tent, “Or him. I don't think any of us can handle the temperature rising any more around here.” She hopped off the bed she'd been perched on as Marcus came to a stop next to Abby, far too close and not close enough. “Kane.” She nodded, clearly holding in more laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marcus raised an eyebrow, “Raven.” And off she went, leaving the two of them alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Abby looked up at him, willing herself to keep her eyes on his face, trying to ignore those dark, damp curls falling back over his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was debating asking you if you see something you like.” He gave her a shy, lop-sided smile that, if anything, made her want him more, “But I wasn't sure if I could pull that off.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Abby smiled. Okay they were talking about this, and he'd made the first move in his own roundabout, unsure, _Marcus_ way. She took the plunge, stepping in close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him.___ _ _ _

________“Well, since you didn't ask, I can only tell you that you're incredibly distracting right now.” Her eyes travelled down again, appreciating the view up close, “You look...” She trailed off, unconsciously licking her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He cleared his throat, he looked flushed. “If it helps, I _feel_ disgusting.”___ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ugh, me too.” She rested her forehead on his collarbone, breathing him in, and he trailed his fingers lightly over her bare shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know it's hotter indoors...” Abby raised her head to look at him again, “but there's privacy.” He fixed her with a look that sent her pulse racing, “And showers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She kissed him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along, and his quiet laughter followed her back to her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
